


Cold Nights In Babylon

by marinalorelai



Series: Ancient Greek Myths and Tales [2]
Category: Alexander (2004), Alexander Trilogy - Mary Renault, Historical RPF
Genre: Ancient Greece, Babylon, Death, Discovery, Fear, M/M, Macedonia, Peace, Romance, Vignettes, i know its a bit sad, idk how to title this, tw panic attack, written for my literature class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26660593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinalorelai/pseuds/marinalorelai
Summary: A series of vignettes i did for my english class, on alexander and hephaestion.
Relationships: Alexandros III of Macedon | Alexander the Great & Hephaistion of Macedon, Alexandros III of Macedon | Alexander the Great/Hephaistion of Macedon
Series: Ancient Greek Myths and Tales [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939810
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Cold Nights In Babylon

**Author's Note:**

> This story can also be found on my Tumblr, marinacantwrite, please do not repost anywhere else online

I. peace

The surface of the pool ripples as Alexander gently lowers his body in. The cold chill of the water contrasts with the warm sea breeze, creating a harmonious balance at the change of the seasons. The leaves fall down around him in the little grove, building upon one another to compose a soft red and yellow blanket over the white sandy ground. The trees surrounding the small oasis were tall, creating almost a tunnel up towards the endless blue sky, where birds could be seen soaring above. He can feel the sand under his feet as he stands there, taking in the view he hadn’t seen in many months whilst away. But that didn’t matter now, as he was home safe, back with his Hephaestion. His beloved was here with him, and that’s all he needed. Not to be king, not to conquer empires, but just to be with the one he loved.

II. fear

Fear. It wasn’t such an uncommon emotion for me to feel. I felt fear whilst atop my horse, in the centre of battle, Alexander by my side. I felt fear each time we entered a newly conquered city, unsure of what lies in wait within the shadows. But this was different. This new fear is immobilising, so strong I can’t ignore, almost unable to focus on anything else. Whenever I’m with Alexander, I fear what may happen if the other generals discover us together in this way. If they discover what goes on behind closed doors, I have no doubt they’d turn on us. Kassander and Philotas would be the first, as they already question many of Alexander’s decisions. Who knows after that? I have no doubt such a fragile empire would crumble under that pressure. Even after all the work Alexander has put in, such a large new empire is bound to succumb to scandal, especially one that centres around its bold young king. That truly is it. I love Alexander, but just by loving me openly his reputation would be shattered into a thousand pieces, as would his empire. It’s hard to bear the thought that I could be his downfall, and he could lose everything because of me, I love him too much to ever wish that into existence.

III. interlude

The corridors were unusually cold for Babylonia that night, a harsh breeze howling through the corridors of the great palace. The scent of the wine from the night's feast still lingered, the scent particularly heavy in the bedrooms, where many were now sleeping off the beverages affects. The night was dark, a layer of clouds masking the stars above, the oil lanterns casting long shadows over the walls, moving of their own accord, unchanged by the wind and its many whispers. Oh, the whispers, both soft and loud, travelling even into the smallest corners of the palace on the wind like they have wings. Following the whispers were the eyes. They always seemed to be lurking around corners, no matter which way you went, they were always following you. Gazing silently, determining your guilt by just seconds of observation. A constant, in this life.

IV. discovery

I feel sick. Why did this have to happen now? I feel sick. I never expected them to find us like this, they believed we were too old for boyhood infatuation, that we should have stopped loving years ago. I need to breathe. In, out, in, out. Breathe. I cling tightly to Alexander feeling their eyes upon us, beady, dark, scrutinising. I need to keep breathing, in, out, in, out. The room is hot, so hot, almost unbearably so, I didn’t notice before, but now it presses down on me. I feel so small. I can feel Alexander's skin on mine. His skin is soft, and warm, and sweaty, and makes me feel safer. It grounds me. He's here. Nothing bad has happened yet. Breathe. In, out, in, out. His skin is sweating, probably from the thick Persian rugs that sit on top of us, the ones we thought could keep us safe. Not anymore. Not anymore. Their whispers seem to scream louder than the fireplace, than the wind outside, than the beating of my heart in my own ears, so unbearably loud, but I block them out, I can’t let them get inside my head. Breathe. In, out, in, out.

V. death

He swooped in silently during the night, taking what he wanted, no remorse, no regret. Thanatos. The second Alexander woke, he knew what had happened. His beloved, his Hephaestion, had been taken from him. He felt numb, staring at the body that once housed the mind he fell in love with many years ago. He had only been sick for less than three days, how could this come so fast? Poison? That had to be it, poison, it was the only explanation, but who would want to kill his beloved in such a way? Names came to mind, too many to count, those who felt they needed to protect the young king from being seen with his lover, those who felt their relationship was wrong, those who were jealous of what they had. But why would someone kill his beloved just because they didn’t approve of their decisions. He couldn’t begin to fathom why. All he knew is that they would be punished, whoever he discovered did this. They would feel what he felt, when he awoke to his Hephaestion gone.


End file.
